Warning To The People
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Ellen had two daughters. Neither knew about the other. Ellen was a teenager when the first was born, married with the second.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Warning To The People.

Author: Me.

Fandom: Supernatural/True Blood.

Pairing: Dean/OC.

Summary: Ellen had two daughters. Neither knew about the other. Ellen was a teenager when the first was born, married with the second.

* * *

Inspired by: This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars

NOTES: I'm putting Ellen as 45 in this, Jo as 24. Which would make the OC, Rachel Raven, 29.

...................

Chapter One: From The Last To The First:

Just as the hellhound was about to jump Jo, there was a shot and it was sent flying backward. The hounds had been made visible at some point and when Jo had seen that hound creeping up on her, no matter how fast she ran, she just knew she was going to die. She had stumbled and fell, just before the shot, and the person who made the shot was now helping her to her feet. Jo's chin dropped to the ground when she saw the person. It was a woman, who looked like a younger version of her mother.

"Try not to get ganked by a hound, kid," The woman's voice sounded like she swallowed gravel.

Jo watched as the woman's eyes flicked to the others, falling on Sam and Dean and her mom. When Jo turned away, she saw that the woman's gaze was still on her mother...and it wasn't a happy one. Jo saw her mother flinch and the woman turned away.

"That's my good deed for this lifetime, kid," The woman spoke to her, "next time..."

"You'll still save her, Rachel."

They all turned to see Castiel.

"Fuck yourself, Cas," Rachel Raven sneered, "that was the first and last."

Rachel was about to walk past him, when Castiel grabbed her by the arm.

"She's your sister, Rachel," He said, in full hearing of the others, "despite your anger at your mother, you'll still be there to save your sister," his grip on her arm loosened, "you always have been and you always will be."

Rachel pulled away from Castiel and walked away. Castiel turned and yelled to her back.

"Think about it, Rachel," He called, "Would I have brought you here if it wasn't important?"

Rachel stopped and turned, blood tears running down her cheeks.

"Why should I stay, Cas?" She cried, "my own mother abandoned me cause I'm a freak!"

...

Jo was shocked. She had an elder sister...and that elder sister was a half Vampire. Not of the demonic breed, but of the kind that surfaced a couple years ago...surfaced to the entire world. Jo had found out that her sister's father was a Vampire sherriff in Texas named Godric. Ellen had been surprised as hell to find out that her eldest baby was alive. She'd been told that Rachel was stillborn, when she was at the hospital...in Texas. It made her wonder. Did Godric know about her? Was Godric the one who took her? She stared at her cellphone, holding in her hand the number that Godric gave her all those years ago. She wondered if it still worked. She dialed the number, listening to it ringing, and prayed it worked.

"Yes?"

Ellen breathed easier. His voice still sounded the same.

"Godric..." She whispered, almost that same answer/prayer that it was when she was a teenager.

Godric paused. She had called. Ellen.

"Ellen..." He spoke finally, "you called..."

"I should have called years ago..."

"Why?"

"I got knocked up after that night, Godric," Ellen admitted, running a hand through her hair.

Godric stopped in his tracks. He let out a sigh.

"She was so quiet..." Ellen whispered, "...I was told that she was stillborn..." she hung her head, "I didn't bother to look for her...and now she hates me."

His brows furrowed.

"Why would she hate you?" He said carefully.

"She thinks I abandoned her because of what she is," Ellen said with a shaky voice, only just noticing that she was crying, "because she's a half breed."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Warning To The People.

Author: Me.

Fandom: Supernatural/True Blood.

Pairing: Dean/OC.

Summary: Ellen had two daughters. Neither knew about the other. Ellen was a teenager when the first was born, married with the second.

* * *

Inspired by: This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars

NOTES: I'm putting Ellen as 45 in this, Jo as 24. Which would make the OC, Rachel Raven, 29. Yes, the first chapter was Jo-centric, the second will be Ellen/Godric-centric w/ fluffy smutlessness.

...................

Chapter Two:

It was a couple days later and they were still at the same hotel. Rachel still avoided Ellen at all costs, especially after hearing Ellen's call to Godric. She just didn't know what to make of it. Her mother didn't know she was even alive...and her boss was her birth father. She heard a noise outside and Ellen looked to see a van that said 'Anubis Air'.

"What the..." She said to herself before going outside.

The driver, after opening the van and getting the sleek silver 'casket' out, turned to see Ellen.

"Are you Ellen?" He asked. She nodded and the man looked relieved, "I'll leave this with you, then," He stopped at the van's driver door, "my recommendation?"

Ellen looked up.

"Don't open it out here," He chuckled, before getting in and driving away.

Ellen got the casket inside, kicking a few times, not knowing what was in it. When she got it fully inside, closing the door and locking it, she closed the curtains on an unknown impulse. She turned around, only to came face to face with the man she hadn't seen since was sixteen.

"Did you have to kick it?" He asked her.

Ellen looked to the now opened silver 'casket', then back to Godric.

"Sorry," She chuckled after taking a breath.

Godric cupped her cheek and smiled.

"Still so beautiful," He said softly.

Ellen looked away. How could he say that? She wasn't a kid anymore. It had been 29 years, she got old. Godric's thumb drifted over her chin and she looked at him once more.

"Time means nothing to me, Ellen," He spoke, as if he knew what she had been thinking.

She sighed, side-stepping Godric, to go sit on the bed. When she sat down, she ran a hand through her hair. The bed dipped next to her and she looked up to see Godric, who was just looking at her as lovingly as he had 29 years ago. She looked down at the floor and took a breath, remembering what she wanted to talk to him about. She wanted to talk to him about Rachel.

"What does she look like?" Godric asked, as if anticipating what Ellen wished to speak of.

Ellen pulled out her cellphone and pulled up a picture that Jo had sent her. It was Rachel standing by the hotel room window, brooding. Godric cradled the phone in his hands, studying the picture. Ellen noticed a lone blood tear running down his cheek. In all of Godric's years, he never thought he would father a child. And that was BEFORE he was Turned. And now, in this picture, was the living proof that he could.

"She's beautiful..." He spoke finally.

Ellen smiled softly.

"She is," She chuckled, "isn't she?" Then she frowned, "and she hates me..."

Then they heard a voice they didn't expect.

"I wouldn't say that."

The two looked up to see Rachel.

"How the..."

The almost 30 year old looked sheepish.

"I was hiding under the bed," She admitted, "I snuck in while you were talking to the driver. Why do you think he paused like that?"

Ellen rolled her eyes.

"You are so like your sister some times," She sighed.

Rachel smirked.

"I know," She smiled, "where do you think the brat got it from?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Warning To The People.

Author: Me.

Fandom: Supernatural/True Blood.

Pairing: Dean/OC, Sam M/Jo, Sam W/Eric, Jessica/Hoyt, Bill/Sookie.

Summary: Ellen had two daughters. Neither knew about the other. Or so she thought.

* * *

Inspired by: This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars

NOTES: I'm putting Ellen as 45 in this, Jo as 24. Which would make the OC, Rachel Raven, 29. Yes, the first chapter was Jo-centric, the second will be Ellen/Godric-centric w/ fluffy smutlessness. Chapter three will be a 'hunting' chapter. During the one and a half day gap between 2 and 3, Fellowship Of The Sun 'soldiers' attacked Jo cause they found out she was related to Rachel. The FoTS soldiers have been hunted to Shrevesport, which is where the rest of the 'family' will be reunited.

...................

Chapter Three:

"Sons of bitches..." Rachel hissed, fangs in full view.

If she wasn't pacing in front of an open window, in mid-day, Dean and Sam wouldn't have known any better. But that would have been a few years ago. Bobby and Ellen stayed their distance, knowing it would be best. But Jo was the one able to go up to her, and calm her sister.

"Tell me about that shapeshifter," Jo spoke after getting her sister to sit down.

The others perked up.

"He's of the animal variety, guys," Rachel spoke, "a No on the Hunt list...unless they are actively trying to kill you." Jo poked Rachel and Rachel glared at her little sister, with no malice or anger behind it, "Sam Merlotte..." Rachel chuckled and shook her head, "he's like Sam and Dean combined..." she cocked her head, "without Dean's manwhore tendencies. Just the over-protectiveness."

Jo chuckled. She could see it.

"Is he hot?" She asked.

Rachel pulled out her cell and pulled up the picture of Sam, Tara, Sookie and Lafayette. She tapped on Sam Merlotte.

"That's him," She chuckled.

Jo whistled, "Damn..."

"He's a real southern gentleman too," Rachel smiled.

Rachel had been thankful that Jo was able to distract her. But she was about to do something that her newfound family, being Jo and Ellen, would hate her for. Pam lifted her head, about to tell the person that they were closed when she saw it was Rachel.

"Eric's in his office," Pam sighed.

Rachel ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I'll need you in there to," She spoke, "this is for both of you to hear."

Pam was confused by took her to the office anyways. Pam could smell 'fresh' stale blood on Rachel. And it smelled like family. Eric turned from digging in the files to see Pam and Rachel.

"I want to say that it's good to see you, Rachel," He started.

Rachel cut him off, then and there.

"Godric isn't dead."

Eric dropped the files at his feet, stumbling a second before he rounded on Rachel. In a blur, he had her pinned to the wall by her throat.

"You lie," He hissed, his fangs out.

"Smell me, Eric," She spoke, "fucking do it," her fangs were out, as well, "Didn't you ever wonder why I always smelled like him? Even when I hadn't been in physical contact with him for weeks?"

Eric buried his face into Rachel's neck, sniffing her. He stumbled back, dropping her, when he smelt it.

"Half breed...." He said in disbelief.

Rachel chuckled bitterly.

"My boss was my own father..." She rubbed her throat as she stood, "and I never knew it..." She shook her head, "not until..."

Just as she was about to speak, her phone rang.

"Yeah?" She sighed, after tapping the earpiece.

"Mom wants to know where you went," Jo spoke.

Rachel cursed under her breath.

"Which one is with you?" She asked.

"Your dad," Jo said, acting more comfortably, "Mom's out looking for you."

Rachel cursed again.

"I told her not to walk around Shrevesport after dark," She headed toward the door, stopping when she felt Eric and Pam at her back, "tell Dad to go after her," Rachel waited as Jo relayed the message to Godric.

"He said okay," Jo relayed back, "oh, and for you to bring your brother?"

Rachel could hear the question in Jo's voice and laughed.

"Tell him I just talked to big brother," Rachel told her, listening as Jo relayed, "and big brother's a bit peeved with him right now."

Rachel snickered at the silent curse that Godric gave. Rachel popped her neck, opening the office door. Eric left Chow 'in charge', since he and Pam were going with Rachel.

"Sam and Dean with you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jo chuckled.

"Good," Rachel let out a breath, "cause I know Bobby wouldn't leave you alone."

Pam cursed silently, standing outside Merlotte's. It was her that Rachel sent to get the others. She went inside and the noise died down immediately. Before Sam could speak, she raised her hand.

"Rachel sent me," She told the canine shifter, "her birth mother decided to talk a walk in Shrevesport...at night," Pam was NOT happy, "and alone."  
Sookie looked a bit happy.

"She found her birth parents?"

"Yes," Pam rolled her eyes, "she also sent me to get you, Lafayette, Tara, Sam, Hoyt and Jessica....and Bill."

The people in question were all kinds of confused.

"Why?" Lafayette spoke finally, "bitch don't need us."

Pam glared at him.

"Fellowship of the Sun tried to kill her little sister," Pam hissed, "her human half sister. Rachel is pissed," She turned to the cook, "she is armed and she apparently needs you guys."


End file.
